


bring your good times and your laughter too

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Sure, the stuffed pink rabbit and balloons had been funny, but it's Tyson's birthday. Colin's maybe in the mood to give him whatever he asks for.





	bring your good times and your laughter too

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejas/pseuds/dejas) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tyson Jost/Colin Wilson
> 
> Colin bought Tyson a stuffed pink rabbit for his birthday.
> 
> -that's it, that's the fic. this is possibly the fluffiest thing i've ever written.
> 
> -did i name this after kool & the gang's "celebration?" absolutely yes i did.

"Hey," Tyson says, dropping down into the seat next to Colin.

"Hey," Colin replies, tilting his beer in Tyson's direction. "Happy birthday."

Tyson grins and tips his drink back in Colin's direction. It's something bright green with a weird frothy thing floating on the top, and Colin absolutely does not want to know what's in it. "Thanks, man."

"Having a good night?" Colin asks. He glances around; Tyson's been hanging off of Comphs and Kerfy all night, and they've been humouring him by offering to buy him increasingly ridiculous drinks. He doesn't see either one of them anywhere, but they're both adults, so Colin isn't worried. He's not actually here to babysit, despite Landy's heavy hints about making sure nobody was too hungover for the game tomorrow.

"I am," Tyson says, grinning. "What are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not you like your birthday presents," Colin replies. "I spent hours picking that stuff out for you, Josty. You put the bunny on the _floor_."

Tyson laughs, and Colin spares a thought for how it lights up his whole face, joy flashing across his features second after second. Only one thought, he tells himself firmly, because that's how he keeps things to himself. "Where else was I supposed to put it?" Tyson protests, still laughing. "It's _huge_!"

"It's a lap bunny," Colin says, struggling to keep himself from laughing right along with Tyson. "You're supposed to keep the bunny in your lap."

"Fine, fine," Tyson says. He takes a sip of his drink, then pushes it towards Colin. "Watch my drink. I'll go get Thesaurus."

"You'll _what_ ," Colin asks, slightly alarmed, as Tyson stands up and walks away. There's no way Tyson is drunk enough to be jumbling up his words, and if he is, then he really does need the kind of babysitter that Landy had been hinting at. Tyson's walking normally, though, not the overconfident strut of someone proving just how not-drunk they are or the slow wobble of someone who _knows_ how drunk they are.

Colin's still mulling it over when Tyson appears out of the crowd, bunny tucked under one arm and balloon ribbons clutched in the other hand. Colin can't help but smile as Tyson puts the balloon weight on the edge of the table and sits down again, this time arranging the bunny in his lap. When he does it to whatever standard he's holding himself to, he turns and smiles triumphantly at Colin. "Lap bunny," he says, gesturing. "Can I have my drink back? I think if I try to reach for it, I'll lose Thesaurus and knock something over."

"I'm holding the drink hostage for a minute," Colin says, scooting the green monstrosity back towards himself a little. "Is... did you name the bunny _Thesaurus_?"

Tyson cracks up, clutching at the bunny as he rocks forward slightly. "Sorry," he gasps out between laughs. "I was trying to come up with something cute or funny or sweet, and Kerf said I should just look through a thesaurus if I needed a better name..."

Colin starts laughing along. "So you named it Thesaurus."

"So I named it Thesaurus," Tyson agrees, wiping at his eyes. "Drink, please. Someone's going to take a photo of me with this thing in my lap, and I'd rather have the drink in my hand to explain it."

Colin slides it over. "You want to be seen with that drink?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "It looks toxic."

"It probably is," Tyson says cheerily, taking a sip anyway. "I like it."

"Of course you do," Colin says, amused. "How many things have you liked tonight?"

Tyson waggles his eyebrows. "That sounds like a loaded question." He laughs when Colin rolls his eyes. "I had a rum and Coke, and now I have this. We have a game tomorrow, man. I don't want to lose an edge because I'm hungover."

"You went from a rum and Coke to that thing?" Colin says, raising both eyebrows. "That's bold."

"You remember that I've been legal to drink in Canada for years, right?" Tyson asks, taking another sip. Some of the foam floating on the top sticks to Tyson's lip, and before Colin can have words with himself about feeling any particular way about it, Tyson licks it off.

Not surprisingly, it doesn't help Colin's thought process any.

"So is a giant pink stuffed bunny and a bunch of balloons all you wanted for your birthday?" Colin asks, because that's safe, probably. "I can still go back to the store and get the Power Rangers balloon if you're feeling like I slighted you there. I went back and forth on it for a while."

Tyson's laughing again, but it's smaller, more private. "I got almost everything I wanted," he says, smiling at Colin. "There's only one thing missing, actually."

"Damn, I knew I should have just gone for the extra balloon," Colin says, sighing. "Yellow ranger or red? That's all they had in stock."

"Yellow, how is that even a question," Tyson says. "Also, I don't think I need another balloon. I'm already running out of ideas for places to hide those ones around the house to scare Kerf."

"Refrigerator," Colin says immediately. "It'll pop out as soon as he opens it."

"You're a genius, Colin Wilson, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Tyson says, laughing. "Back to my last present, though."

Colin rolls his eyes. "Get your roommates to buy you something," he says, glancing around again. "Where'd they disappear to, anyway?"

"That is a question you don't want answered, my friend," Tyson says. "Also, neither of them is the cutest guy on the team, so I don't want either of _them_ to kiss me for my birthday."

Colin blinks, and his heart thumps a little more noticeably in his chest. "Landy's not here," he says, because it's the easy answer.

"Landy's got all the Tyson he can handle, and I want no part of that," Tyson shoots back. "You can say no. I promise that I'll cuddle Thesaurus when I go to bed tonight and feel okay about it by the time morning skate happens."

"I don't understand, I don't think," Colin says. He absolutely does not, but it's probably better to temper that. "There's... anyone in here would kiss you."

"But you're the only you," Tyson says, then makes a face and shakes his head as he laughs. "God, that was corny."

"I mean, kind of," Colin agrees, but he's smiling a little now, too. "Really? You want to kiss me?"

"Don't make me _Miss Congeniality_ you on this," Tyson threatens, but his smile is soft. "You're fun, you're nice, you're _way_ cuter than Landy, and you can tell him I said that."

Colin laughs. "I will," he promises. "And... I mean, it's not that I'm against the idea of kissing you."

"There's a _but_ coming," Tyson says. He smiles, but it's back to being the brighter one, the one he means for everyone, not just for Colin. He takes a long sip of his drink and glances away. "I already told you that it won't be the end of the world if you say no."

"I don't want to kiss you on your birthday if a birthday kiss is all you want," Colin says. He knows that he sounds calm about it; he's got a lot of practice with keeping important things close to the chest. Tyson's reaching out, though, putting himself out there just by asking, so Colin can reciprocate.

"Oh," Tyson says, looking right at Colin now. "You... wait, really? Actually?"

"Really _and_ actually," Colin says, smiling briefly. "If you just want to kiss someone on your birthday, then I'm flattered, but I'm saying no."

"And if this is, like, more than I ever let myself hope for as a birthday present?" Tyson asks. "It's, I mean--just to be clear here, you're saying you're actually... interested? In me?"

Colin laughs. "Oh, come on, it's not that hard to believe. You've met yourself. You know how good-looking you are, and you _absolutely_ know how charming you are."

"You didn't say anything," Tyson says. "And I know I didn't either, but..."

"Yeah," Colin says. He drops his gaze to his beer bottle and shrugs, trying not to feel self-conscious. "You flirt a lot, which I'm told is just a Tyson thing--"

"Don't listen to Barrie," Tyson interjects. "Like, as a general life rule, but especially about this. Colin, c'mon."

Colin takes a breath and looks up. "Ball's in your court here, I think."

"Puck's on my stick," Tyson says, and he's got that soft smile on his face, brighter somehow than Colin remembers. "Gotta pick my angle here."

"If you're just gonna talk in hockey cliches," Colin starts, but then Tyson's leaning in to kiss him, quick and soft and sweet before pulling back.

"That's not all I want," Tyson says, glancing around. "But I think it's all we can get away with here, and anyway, I think maybe we should talk somewhere without the possibility of teammates dropping in, since Comphs snapped everyone and let them know where we are before he and Kerf ditched."

Colin laughs. "Let's talk," he agrees. He only hesitates for a second before offering, "My place?"

This time Tyson's smile is brilliant, radiating his happiness so hard that everyone in the vicinity has to feel better just for seeing it. "Yeah," he says. "That sounds great."

He drains the last of his drink before standing, wrangling Thesaurus and grabbing his balloons before turning back to Colin, leaning in to steal another quick kiss before taking a step back. "Ready when you are."

Apples, Colin thinks as he glances down at Tyson's empty cup before following him out of the booth. Tyson's drink had tasted like apples.

**Author's Note:**

> -[colin! bought! tyson! a! stuffed! pink! rabbit! for! his! birthday!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1qMGo7XQAYnSZ6.jpg:large)
> 
> -that photo showed up and during the broadcast the next day they revealed that colin bought the gifts and i coped with that about as well as you think i did.


End file.
